Protection
by Uchiha Bara
Summary: Kurama & Hiei go to Hogwarts to teach DADA. Problem is, an enemy from the Dark Tournament is back & has teamed up with Voldemort! Can Kurama & Hiei protect the students w/out revealing that they are youkai? Or will their secret be found out?
1. MAGIC!

**_Protection_**

This is a rewrite of my original story.

**When in Japan: **

English 

Japanese

**When in England: **

Japanese

English

Chapter one: MAGIC?

Kurama stood in Koenma's office. Hiei was standing beside him, looking annoyed. The door opened and Koenma walked in.

"Ah, Kurama, Hiei, you are here. Good."

"What do you want, brat?" Hiei growled.

"Shall I answer that, Koenma-san?"

"Go ahead. But speak in Japanese, if you would, so that these 2 can understand you, please."

Hiei just stared at them. Kurama appeared to be as confused as Hiei was, which was rare, as the _yoko _knew many things.

"Ah, of course. Please forgive me." He said, bowing to Kurama and Hiei. "My name is Dumbledore, Albus. I am headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I need a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year, and remembered my old friend Koenma-san. He suggested the 2 of you." Kurama glared at Koenma.

"Didn't it occur to you we might have other things to do?" he growled.

"_Hai_, it did. But there is another reason besides the fact that you are perfect for the job. You see, Karasu is back, and he has teamed up with the wizard world's Voldemort. Voldemort is after one Harry Potter, and you will be guarding him as well as teaching the students how to properly defend themselves."

"W-what? Karasu? How the hell did he come back to life?" "Apparently this Voldemort guy revived him. You will accept the job, _ne?_"

"_H-hai_. Will Yusuke and Kuwabara be going as well?" the _yoko _asked.

"_Iie,_ just the 2 of you. Ah, one more thing before you leave. You shall need translation charms to speak their language." Dumbledore stepped forward and gave them each an earring.

"These have translation charms on them. when wearing them, you will be able to speak English, as well as Japanese. They are self piercing as well." The 2 _youkai_ put the earrings on.

"You may leave now. Inform whoever you must that you will be leaving for around a year to teach at a school in England. Come back here in hour." The 2 nodded, and left with Botan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After informing everyone, Kurama and Hiei met back in Koenma's office. It took them less than 10 minutes.

"That was fast." Koenma said, surprised.

"Well, there's not that many people we need to tell." Dumbledore stepped forward.

"We will be heading to Diagon alley first." He took out a scroll. "Place a finger on it." He instructed. They did as told, and five seconds later, they felt a tugging at their navel and experienced a strange sensation. They landed inside what seemed to be a bar.

"…the hell? What was that?"  Hiei said.

"That was a portkey." Dumbledore said, amusedly. "Remember, the people here speak English, so if you want them to understand you, you have to speak English as well."

"_Hai. _Where to now?" Kurama asked. In response, Dumbledore walked out the back door and into what seemed to be a dead end. The 2 _youkai _followed him. Dumbledore tapped a brick with his wand and an archway was revealed. They walked through it and it disappeared behind them. Dumbledore gave them each a bag of money. Kurama looked inside.

"What are these?"

"The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. 17 Sickles to a Galleon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle." First Dumbledore led them to a shop. "Ollivander's wand shop." Dumbledore said in explanation. They went in and saw lots of shelves with dusty boxes on them.

"Hello Dumbledore. What brings you here today?" said a man Kurama assumed was Ollivander, appearing out of nowhere.

"These 2 need wands."

"Oh? New students?"

"No, teachers actually." Ollivander looked surprised.

"Wand arm?" he asked. Kurama and Hiei looked at him strangely.

"He means the hand you write with." Dumbledore clarified. Kurama held out his right hand. A tape measure began to measure him. Ollivander went to a shelf and took down a random wand. "Cherry wood, 9 inches, unicorn hair." He said, giving it to Kurama.

"Well, give it a wave." Kurama waved it, causing the light to blow up. "Not that one." He took down another wand.

"Willow, 10 ½ inches, phoenix feather." Kurama took this wand and waved it as well. The desk melted. "Not that one either. Try this." The man said, handing him another wand.

"Redwood, 8 inches, hippogriff feather." A quill came to life and attacked a bird that was flying by. Ollivander shook his head.

"Try this, Elder, 9 ½ inches, demon hair." Kurama waved it and rose petals came out of the tip. "That will be the one then." He turned to Hiei.

"Wand arm." Hiei looked at Kurama confused.

"Your sword arm." The _yoko _clarified. Hiei held out his right arm. The tape measured him as well.

"Cherry wood, 6 ½ inches, dragon heartstring." Hiei waved it and black fire came out of the tip and swirled around him. "That'll be the one then. First try, too." They left the store with their new wands and got the rest of the things they would need to teach their class.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry walked through the train, looking for an empty compartment. He finally found a compartment that had only 2 people in it. One was short, with gravity defying black hair, and he was glaring at the wall. The other was sitting beside the short one. He had long red hair, and was staring out the window thoughtfully. They both turned to look at the door when he opened it.

"Umm…can I sit here?" Harry asked. The redhead nodded while the other just grunted. "I don't think I've seen you before. Where are you from?" harry asked.

"Japan." The redhead replied. "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter."

"I'm Kurama and this is Hiei." The boy-who-lived nodded. They sat in silence for a while before the door opened and Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hey harry." Ron said, and then he seemed to notice the 2 Japanese students. "Who are they?"

"Kurama and Hiei." Ron seemed to be satisfied with that answer and sat down next to harry. Hermione did too. They talked the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Kurama and Hiei left somewhere before the train stopped. Harry wondered where they went, but didn't give it much thought.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. After all the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we all eat, I would like to introduce the new staff we have this year. Taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position is Kurama Minamino and Hiei Jaganshi, from Japan." Harry gasped as the 2 professors walked in.

'that's the 2 from before!' He thought. 'I had no idea they were teachers!' after everyone ate, they headed to bed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

japanese

_yoko - fox spirit_

_yokai - demon_

_hai - yes_

_Iie - no_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

soooo, did you like? please review! this is a rewrite of my original story, but i was stuck on that and didnt like it, then i had a brilliant idea: why not make the reikai tantei teachers at hogwarts! i dont think ive ever read a story like this before so i decided to go for it! and i already have the first chapter up. the other reikai tantei members might make an appearance, im not sure yet, but i will try :D please read and review! :)

p.s. one other thing, when kurama is in his _yoko_ form he will be refered to as Youko Kurama but in his human form, if i refer to him as the fox spirit, it will be yoko. ex: 'Youko said.' and 'the _yoko _said.'


	2. first day of class

Rewrite so Kurama and Hiei are dada teachers for 5th year hp

_**Protection**_

This is a rewrite of my original story.

**When in Japan: **

English 

Japanese

**When in England: **

Japanese

English

disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or yu yu hakusho

Chapter 2: 1st day of classes.

Harry was exited as he entered the DADA classroom. Fred and George had already had this class but they wouldn't say much about it except that it was different than any other DADA class they had ever had. As Harry walked into the room, he saw that the tables and chairs were nowhere to be seen and everyone was standing along the wall.

'That's strange.' He thought.

"Why do you think there are no seats in here?" Ron asked beside him. Harry shrugged.

"No idea."

Harry kept looking over at a corner of the classroom. He had a feeling someone was over there, but he couldn't think why he would think that. They waited for 5 more minutes, before one of the teachers stepped out of the shadows where Harry had been looking at. If Harry remembered correctly, this was Hiei. Kurama opened the door and walked in.

"Well? Did anyone notice you?" the _yoko _asked.

"The one with the glasses and the scar." 

"I think that's Harry."

The students stared at the 2 teachers, both of whom looked to young to be teaching. 'What were they saying?' Was what everyone was wondering. The taller of the 2 teachers turned to the class.

"Hiei has been in the room this whole time. Only one person noticed. That was Harry." The class stared at Harry. "Anyways, I suppose we should start class now. I am Kurama Minamino and this is Hiei Jaganshi, as you probably heard last night. You will not be using wands in this class. You will be using your fists."

"What do you mean?" one student asked.

"It's easier to show you." Kurama said. "Attack me, but don't use your speed. We need to show them what they will be doing in this class." The _Jaganshi _nodded, and attacked Kurama. The students' watched in amazement as the 'shorty' attacked the blocked all the punches being thrown at him and responded with punches of his own. After a minute or so, they stopped, and turned to the class.

"That is what we mean. You will be learning self defense. Pair up into groups of 2. You will practice stances for now. You will not attack each other. When we get to the point where you will be fighting against someone, it will be either myself or Hiei. But that is a few months off. Get into groups and practice your stances. We will come around and correct you. This is the stance."

Kurama went into a fighting stance. Everyone paired off into 2's and got into the stances. Hiei and Kurama went around correcting people. The only people they didn't correct were Harry and Malfoy. After the bell rung, the students started to leave.

"Harry, Malfoy, a word, please." The 2 stayed behind. "I would like to ask why your stances were perfect. it is obvious you have had to defend yourselves before. Why?" neither Harry nor Malfoy said anything. Kurama sighed. "Harry first, please."

"My cousin." Harry murmured.

"What?" Kurama asked.

"My cousin beats me up all the time." Harry said louder. Kurama nodded. He turned to Malfoy.

"My family beats me whenever I disobey them." he said. Kurama sighed.

"You 2 have obviously had hard pasts. Thank you for telling me. I was just curious, was all. I won't tell anyone. You can go now." The boys left rather quickly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

translations:

yoko - fox spirit

jaganshi - one who wields the jagan eye

end notes:

not a very good chapter, but i tried hard. please review, it gives me motivation to write! and ideas!


	3. warning and the meeting

_**Protection**_

This is a rewrite of my original story.

**When in Japan: **

English 

Japanese

**When in England: **

Japanese

English

Chapter 3: the warning and the meeting.

Harry was eating breakfast in the great hall when the mail ccame in like it usually did. He saw a raven among the owls, and watched as it flew to the teachers table. It flew to the new DADA teachers. He watched their face for any sort of expression. They didn't show any, but he wondered what was in that letter.

"What do you reckon is in that letter?" Ron asked him.

"No idea." Harry shrugged. He was very curious though.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama watched as the morning post came in. it had been a few weeks since they had started teaching. Hiei was in the DADA classroom, he didn't want to eat with these humans, as he put it. Kurama was surprised when a raven appeared in front of him with a letter. It was, obviously, from that bastard Karasu. He opened the letter. It said:

**I'm back, and have teamed up with the wizard world's Lord Voldemort. You and your friends stand no chance! –Karasu.**

'It took him long enough. It's been almost a month since we came here.' Kurama thought. 'I'll have to show this to Koenma. He will want to know that Karasu has indeed joined with Voldemort. And he will probably want to hold a meeting. We'll have to meet after classes.' He thought.

After breakfast, Kurama headed to his classroom. He told Hiei on the way to the classroom, by speaking telepathically.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-TIME SKIP-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama walked into Koenma's office with Hiei behind him. He saw that Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan were already there. After Kurama and Hiei had sat down, Koenma stood up.

"For those of you that do not know, Karasu is back." There was gasps and exclamations at this. Koenma went on, "He has teamed up with the wizard world, and is now the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort's, partner. Their goal is to destroy the hope of the wizarding world, Harry Potter, and they will do anything to achieve that. I believe Karasu will want revenge on Kurama, as well. Kurama and Hiei already know this, and they are on a mission protecting Harry Potter. Karasu apparently sent a letter to Kurama, confirming that he was back, and saying that he had teamed up with Voldemort." Koenma sat back down.

"What do you mean wizarding world? And how in the worlds is Karasu back?" Yusuke said.

"There are witches and wizards, those that practice magic, in this world, Yusuke. Hiei and I have been teaching one of the classes at that school. We are teaching the students how to defend themselves using martial arts, incase they don't have there wand. And Voldemort brought Karasu back." Kurama replied.

After they had finished discussing all of that, Kurama and Hiei headed back to Hogwarts. They had just got in to bed, when an explosion shook the castle. The Death Eaters, and some demons, were attacking!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

TBC(to be continued)

authors notes: MWAHAHAHA! what will happen now! im evil! the next chappie will be up soon, i hope! cliffy!


	4. the attack

Chapter 4: the attack

The castle shook with explosions. 'How did they manage to get past the wards?' Kurama thought. He grabbed his whip from his hair and ran out the door. Teachers were running past, heading for the great hall. Students were being ushered towards the great hall. Hiei was probably already outside, considering the youkai's speed.

Kurama ran into the great hall and spotted Dumbledore. He went over to the old man. Dumbledore was the only one that knew Hiei and Kurama weren't humans.

"Dumbledore-san, how did they get through the protective barrier?" the fox asked.

"I guess the barrier doesn't work against demons. Shouldn't you go help you comrade?" Dumbledore replied. Kurama ran out the door, pulling out his communicator as he went. Koenma appeared on the screen.

"_Kurama, what is going on? Why did you call me a few minutes after you leave?" _Koenma's voice was irritated.

"Get Yusuke, Kuwabara, and whoever else is on hand here right now. Karasu and Voldemort are attacking, and the castle is being run over. The wizards have no idea how to deal with demons." Kurama could see the reikai prince looked annoyed. "Do it. Now!" the screen flickered off. Kurama transformed into Youko form and sliced his whip through the nearest demon.

A few minutes into the fight, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shishiwakamaru, Chu, Jin, and Touya appeared on the battlefield next to Kurama. Yusuke rubbed his head.

"Stupid portals." He muttered. He looked around and noticed Kurama, in Youko form. "Kurama what-" he was cut off as a demon flew towards him. The reinforcements immediately scattered and began fighting the demons and other forces attacking the castle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A few hours later, the battle was finally over. Karasu and Voldemort were, sadly, still alive, and had retreated, along with what was left of the attack force. The injured wizards were taken to the infirmary, and the students were sent back to bed. Dumbledore had called a meeting with the uninjured teachers and the demons, to discuss why this may have happened. Kurama was still in his Youko form, so, naturally, the other teachers were quite surprised at his appearance. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shishiwakamaru, Chu, Jin, and Touya were introduced to the other teachers, who, to put it lightly, were shocked.

Once it had quieted down. Dumbledore stood up. The demons had gotten translation charms so they could understand what was being said. "It appears Voldemort has made his move. I do not know how he got through the barrier, but I have a guess. He had demons with him for some reason, though I do not know how he had demons at his disposal. Why he chose to attack now is a mystery. I expect there will be more attacks, but he has chosen to retreat for now. Kurama, do you have any guesses on why he attacked now?"

"I have a guess, though I am not positive." The Youko's voice rang out. "He probably chose to attack because Karasu knew I was not here. Karasu, by the way, is a demon that I happen to dislike with a passion. He is most likely the reason why there were demons mixed in with the death eaters. Karasu sent me a letter this morning, confirming he was alive and had teamed up with Voldemort. He probably though I would be gone when he attacked."

"What do you mean, 'confirming he was alive'?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I killed him a while back. I'm guessing that Voldemort somehow managed to bring him back." There was silence after that. "My comrades and I need to rest. Dumbledore-san, do you have a spare room they could use? I wish for them to stay here as guards for when Voldemort attacks again." Dumbledore nodded.

"That is all for tonight. You may all go rest now." He said, dismissing the teachers. He then led the youkai to a room near Hiei and Kurama's room. Well, technically, it was Kurama's room, as Hiei slept outside in a tree most of the time. They said their goodnights, and went to bed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

end notes: i know it was short, and im sry i havent updated for a while. i had to figure out what to write, and i havent had the time. please review! reviews help me update faster, beleive it or not. and reviews makke me work on my story instead of watching 'Bleach' or 'Naruto'.


	5. Suspicion

I am back! I am so sorry I haven't worked on this in so long (It has been over a year! O.o) . And I am sorry this chapter is so short. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! And thank you so much to Owlrose for reviewing, it is what inspired me to work on this finally, and sorry it took so long and that it is so short, i will definitely have to try to work on this more often.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Suspicion**

"I thought you said they would not be there." A voice hissed throughout the darkened room.

"I am sorry, My Lord, the information I have must have been wrong." A tall man replied.

"See to it that it does not happen again, Karasu, or I will insure that you will be dead before they can kill you."

"Of, course, Lord Voldemort."

…

Harry wondered what had happened last night. They had all been escorted into the Great Hall suddenly and he had seen teachers running past them, to where he didn't know. He thought it was strange, and Dumbledore's breakfast speech that there had been a problem, but not to worry about it, didn't put Harry at ease.

"Harry!" Hermione called. He looked over at her. "I _said_ didn't you think it's weird that the Defense teachers weren't at breakfast? I wonder why?"

"It's probably nothing, Hermione." Ron said.

"I didn't ask _you, _Ronald, I already know that you don't care."

"I think there's something suspicious about the teachers." Harry spoke.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, last night we were suddenly brought into the Great Hall, and teachers were running past. But then, this morning, Dumbledore said nothing was wrong, yet the Defense teachers weren't there. How is that not suspicious?"

"You've, got a point, Harry."

"Stop gossiping and get to class!" a prefect yelled.

…

That night, Harry took out the Marauders Map and studied it. He found what he was looking for, but not where he was expecting it. The two defense teachers were out on the grounds, close to the forest, along with several others Harry didn't recognize. He brought his wand light closer to the parchment in an attempt to read the names. Youko Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi, Jin, Touya, Chu, Shishiwakamaru, Kazuma Kuwabara. What kind of person would have the name Shishiwakamaru? And why were all but three people only listed with one name? That was strange. Oh well, he would investigate it tomorrow, right now he needed to sleep.

* * *

Once again I am sorry for the shortness! Please Review!


End file.
